


Amazon Princess

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: City of Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Other, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Whoever had decided that this was an excellent prank is very much mistaken.





	Amazon Princess

The first thing that she needed to figure out, Millicent decided, was which being was laughing at her, and make plans to deliver them to Sheppard all tied up with a bow. Because whoever had decided that this was an excellent prank is very much mistaken. Or perhaps the first thing she needs to figure out is how to get out of a situation that she's supposed to be rescuing _Sheppard_ from. Or Lorne. And on one highly entertaining occasion, both of them, after Lorne had been trying to rescue Sheppard again.

She slides a glance at the positively tiny, smiling woman - she looks more like a girl, but Millicent had been assured the tiny person is fully a woman, despite appearances - and wonders if she could justify making a break for the gate, and leaving this in the hands of her team. Except she's fairly certain that Markham is already uncomfortable with the situation, and Henderson and Peterson would be even more suspect than they already are if she leaves. And she can't have them just leave, since it's very probably they'll find the entire expedition unwelcome on this planet if she runs in the middle of the ceremony.

At least they're not offended that she's not being smiling and estatic about this, so long as she doesn't tell them she would really rather not do this at all. Of course, the most potentially catastrophic part of this is that she'll be expected to take her new wife home with her. And quite possible expected to spend the night, here, with the girl. Millicent isn't certain what she's going to do if they insist that the first night of this must occur on the planet.

Fortunately, once the ceremony is over, Markham leans in, and "reminds" her that they have less than an hour before they're expected to return, or Weir will send her loyal colonel to see them safely home. It does mean answering a few questions - Weir is their leader, a fine woman and diplomat, and Sheppard is a soldier, and Weir's military hand. Not entirely true, but close enough, considering the culture of this world.

When they're going through to Atlantis, though, Millicent is very tempted to strangle Markham when she radios ahead that they're bringing back an 'Amazon princess' that Millicent has married.

The smirk on Sheppard's face makes it very tempting to challenge him to a round in the gym, just so she can wipe the floor with him. She'll certainly have to remind him that she's the one who usually rescues him these days, since Lorne is often busy forging his signature on paperwork.

"You didn't mention you lived in the city of the ancient ones." The girl - Millicent really has to learn her name - is staring at the room, the same cheerful smile on her face as earlier. It's somewhat disturbing at this point.

"It didn't occur to me." Millicent shrugs, guiding the girl toward the corridor that leads down to the infirmary. Biro can check her over, and Millicent can find a room for her that works before explaining just why she's uninterested in this being anything more than a ceremony and giving the girl a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fan_flashworks on DW for the Puzzles challenge.


End file.
